The present invention generally relates to medical instruments used for medical procedures, and more specifically relates to a vial and cap holder used for a medical procedure.
Medical samples are often taken from a medical patient for diagnosis to determine the patient's health. After a medical sample is taken from a patient, the medical sample is often placed in a container that can be sealed for transport to a diagnostic facility. Containers that used for medical sample storage and transport are typically sterile and are designed to prevent samples from becoming contaminated. After a container with its sample is transported to a diagnostic facility, the sample is removed from the container and is tested according to one or more of a variety of assays.
A vial and a cap used together are one type of container that is often used by medical practitioners for storing and transporting medical samples. A capped vial provides a relatively sterile environment for sample storage and transport.
A medical practitioner using a vial and a cap for sample storage may take a medical sample from a patent, place the medical sample in the vial while the vial is held in one hand, and place the cap on the vial with the other hand. The steps of holding a vial, placing a medical sample inside the vial, and then capping the vial may appear relatively simple, but these steps are often performed while a medical practitioner is performing a medical procedure on a patient. While the medical practitioner is performing the medical procedure, the medical practitioner may also be operating one or more other pieces of medical equipment, interacting with other medical practitioners, and managing the patient. For example, during a lumbar puncture, amniocentesis, paracentesis, or other fluid collection procedure, a puncture needle needs to be managed, a syringe or tubing connected to the puncture needle might need to be managed, and a manometer might be used and need to be managed. Various and other medical devices might also need to be managed while fluid is collected in a vial and then capped. If numerous medical samples are being taken during the medical procedure, then multiple vials and caps might need to be managed while other medical equipment is also managed. These multiple devices and steps being performed substantially simultaneously end up with the simple procedure of placing a medical sample in a vial and capping the vial with a cap relatively complex.
Embodiments of the instant invention are directed at simplifying such medical procedures and thereby improving patient care.